The stroller is a carrying transportation for babies, which is very convenient when the parent is going out with babies, so the stroller is very popular among the consumers
The traditional, baby stroller includes a joint assembly, a front tube installed on the joint assembly, a rear tube, a seat frame, an armrest, and a pushing rod; the front and rear tube respectively having front and rear wheels; the pushing rod provided, with a handle and the seat frame provided with a seat cover. The front tube, rear tube, seat frame, armrest, and pushing rod can be stretched to each other when the stroller is used, and the stroller can be folded when not in use for easy storage.
However, the function of the traditional stroller is only for carrying babies, the babies grow up, the stroller can no longer continue to be used, which would cause unnecessary waste.